


Pyro's Oneshot Challenge

by tyronic_scripts



Series: pyro's oneshot challange [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Couple!AU, Crossover!AU: Supernatural/The Avengers, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Marvel Universe, Multi, Other, clint does NOT like ice skating, random making out cause Dean is weird, supernatural (tv show) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyronic_scripts/pseuds/tyronic_scripts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just our favorite fandoms doing stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyrotech](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrotech/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha makes Clint go ice skating. It doesn't end well at all...

"Natasha! You know I can't roller blade, so what makes you think I can do this?" Clint was gripping the side of the ice rink, and slowly falling to his butt in protest.

"C'mon! It's not _that_ difficult!" Natasha was skating all over the place and showing off by doing a few twirls and jumps.

"That's only because the Russians trained you to do that! Dear god I'm going to die." Clint, as usual, over exaggerated his situation. "I'm leaving!" He started to crawl out of the rink when he felt a hand grip his shirt.

"I don't think so!" Natasha whipped him up and wrapped his arms around her waist. She started skating again, and ignoring Clint's squeals and screams.

"OH DEAR FUCKING LORD HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL!"

Natasha laughed, "this isn't going to end well..."


	2. Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover!AU: Supernatural/The Avengers

Dean was going a bit overboard. Okay, A LOT overboard. The ceiling was practically covered in the stuff, and it was beginning to smell.  
"Dear lord what is that smell?!" Sam was the unfortunate first victim of the smell.  
"Look up," dean smiled and pointed up. Sam slowly looked up and his eyes got huge.  
"Is that-"  
Dean smiled even more, "yep!"

The next people arrived for the little party and they too notice the horrible smell. Thor, Natasha, Clint, Tony, and the rest of the avenger and shield gang all gagged as then came in. They settled around, mingling and talking.  
"Guys! Why aren't you kissing!"  
Thor was the first to speak up, "dean, what in the realms are you talking about?"  
Sam chipped in, "look up."  
At once everyone looked up and saw it. There were a few light taps on the door. Bucky, Darcy, Charlie, and the group from the roadhouse arrived, and of course they smelled it and looked up.  
This is when Darcy took the opportunity to yell something out that she had always wanted to at a Christmas party.  
"MISTLETOE MAKEOUT TIME!"  
Everyone was a bit stunned, but after a few seconds everyone was pretty much making out with everyone. Steve and Bucky, dean and Jo, Darcy and Charlie, Natasha and Clint, Sam and hill, nick and Ellen, Bruce and tony. Thor stayed out, but eventually got a kiss on the cheek from Jo. Ash got a kiss from Thor on the cheek (not that ash minded (he had actually hoped for one on the mouth)). Cas had wandered to deans cat and was petting her. He was completely oblivious to the heavy MAKEOUT session nearby. Once the party was over, everyone left with the person they had kissed before. Even Thor and Ash...


End file.
